Child of Imagation
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: A new danger awaits the guardians. The guardians must have one more person. But what happens if that person is a child or is she a child at all. But how can she help destroy the threat. What is this new threat? And will she be able to stop it in time before the entire world is destroyed and the guardians forgotten
1. Chapter 1: Child of Imagation

**Child of Imagination**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

I remember so much from my past. But sometimes knowing too much can hurt a person like it did to me. That one day that brought the past, the present, and the future together. This is that story.

"Hey guys, what do you want to play today?" A little girl asked "I don't know Jane" Said a little boy. That's when I whispered to the little girl. "Let's play mountain climber." The little girl repeated my words. Then they all took off and I was left alone what will I do now. I wondered.

So I decided to go to another place that needed me. I saw a child all alone so I went up to her and made a little girl and pushed the imaginary friend towards the girl that was all alone.

In the North Pole far far away there was Santa Claus. Working in his office. That's when a yete came in and told him about the globe. He went out and saw the lights flickering. Then Pitch Black made an appearance on the globe. "Pitch what are you doing here." Santa asked.

Then without responding Pitch disappeared. That's when Santa turned on the northern lights.

All the guardians sor it. Jack Frost got the wind to take him to the Pole. Sandman used a plane. Tooth Fairy flu there. And Bunny went through the tunnels.

When they all arrived at the pole Jack asked "so North why did you call us here." North responded with. "Pitch was here at the pole.

"Pitch, here? How why?" Tooth asked. "I don't know he never told me" North told them.

"Guys, the man in the moon." Bunny said. Then they all gathered 'round. That's when Pitch's figure appeared. "It really is pitch." Frost said. Then North asked. "Manny what must we do?" Then a giant crystal came up. "Uh, guys do you know what this means?" Tooth asked. "He's picking a new guardian." North said. That's when my picture appeared. "Who is that?" Bunny asked.

"Oh well, that is me." I told them "Who are you?" North asked. "My name is Image but please call me Emma." I told them

"What are you doing here?" North asked

"Oh, well, I just wanted to get a look inside the workshop and see what goes on in here then I sow you guys gather and got curious and I went to see what you guys were looking at and then I sow the crystal and then I sow my picture and hat about sums it up." I told them.

"Oh yeah, you're just a child." Bunny said. Then Bunny looked at the others. Then he looked back. Emma was gone. "Hey, where did Emma go" He asked

"Right here." I said. I was standing beside Jack, which made Jack jump.

"What would you even protect?" Jack asked.

"Well Jack I protect a child's imagation." I told them.

"You know my name?" Jack asked.

"Of course I do. You're Jack Frost" I said looking at him. Then I turned to the tooth fairy "you're the tooth fairy," then I turned to the Easter Bunny. "You're the Easter Bunny." Then I turned to Santa Claus. "You're Santa Claus." Finally I turned to Sandman. "And you're sandman."

"Well hello." A mysterious girl said.

"Ok who else has keys to this place." Bunny asked

"Ha, ha you're funny." The girl said. " The big five all together I can't wait to see you in action soon. Oh and hello Image. Long time no see."

"You know I hate being call Image." I said angrily.

"Yes I know but I still do it and you can't stop me." She said. "Well, bye."

"HEY WAIT." Bunny yelled

But she was gone to where we don't know.

"And who was that?" Tooth asked.

"That was Nightmare." I told them.

 _ **I hope that's long enough for my readers I don't want to disappoint anyone. I'll try to make it longer next time. This is my first time writing a story. But I'll try to update every day or week well bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2: A new danger

_**Disclaimer I**_ ** _do not own Rise of the guardians_**

"Wait, do you know Nightmare?" Jack asked.

"Yes I do she is or was my friend." I told them. "I just can't believe that she would choose Pitch's side instead of ours."

"Ya, I know. I mean why would anyone want to be on Pitch's side?" Bunny asked.

That's when sandy broke into our conversation with a bell that was on an elf's hat. And then he showed us a picture of what looked to be Nightmare and darkness which made sense. If Nightmare's heart is full of darkness then of course she would side with Pitch.

"We have to stop them before they hurt the children." Tooth said.

So they all went over away from me well all except Jack that is. Then me and Jack sow a snowflake come in. Then Jack flew off. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Problem in my home town." He yelled back to me.

I ran over to the guardians. They were talking and didn't even notice the snowflake or Jack flying off. "Guys truble in Jack's home town." I told them. Then they all went to another room. "Where are we going?" I asked. "We're going on my slay." North told me.

Then I saw the most awesome slay in the entire world.

"Let's go." I said jumping on.

"Everyone likes the slay."North said to Buny.

Then everyone got on and we went to Langton. When we got there everything was ruined. It looked so different. "Jack are you ok?" North asked.

They sow Jack flying around then he landed on his feet and then onto his knees. "Everything's ruined everything. I couldn't get here in time." He said.

They all went up to comfort Jack.

That's when we heard an evil laugh. Then another joined in. "That's right Jack everything's destroyed but I let the people live. I made sure of that." That's when Pitch came and so did Nightmare.

"Nightmare." I said looking at her angrily

"Oh, why are you looking at me like that? Oh yeah, I helped Pitch destroy this place. I'm so proud of that you know." Nightmare said.

Then Jack went after Pitch and the other guardians followed. Although Nightmare came after me. And we were in a huge fight. Then Pitch disappeared and so did Nightmare.

"I can not believe this." Tooth said. "Threatening us is one thing but destroying an entire village is another."

Then we all went back to the pole.

"Pitch will pay for this." Jack said

"I know, he cannot get away with this and we'll make sure of it." Bunny said.

I hated Nightmare now. choosing the side of evil is one thing but destroying a village now that's as low as it can get. I will get her back for this.

That's when I went up to them and asked. "So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to get Pitch and Nightmare back. When he strikes again." North said. That's when a Yeti came in and told North something. "There has been another attack." North told us.

When we got to where the attack took place we sow Pitch and Nightmare. Pitch looked at Jack and said. "Now you are who I want." Then all of us got into a huge fight. Then we sow Pitch aim a shadow at Jack.

"Jack move." Bunny warned. But it was too late the shadow engulfed Jack and when the shadow was gone so was Jack. No one could believe their eyes the snow spirit was gone.

 _ **So that's the second chapter. I know, I know it's short but I got writers block as I was writing it.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Where is he

_**I do not own Rise of the Guardians**_

We couldn't believe it Jack Frost was gone. _But Where_? I asked myself.

"We have to get back to the pole." I said.

When we were back at the pole we sow that there were lights going out. "We have to stop this." Bunny announced.

I wasn't really paying attention to them. _I can't believe it Nightmare my childhood friend turned on me. She helped destroy Jack Frost. She can't get away with this. I'll get her back for this._ I thought to myself.

"Hey you alright mate." Bunny asked me.

"Oh, yeah, fine." I told them.

"That's not true I know it's not what's up?" Tooth asked.

"Well, in the past I have always looked up to Jack Frost like he was my big brother. I still do. I've always looked up to him forever." I told them.

"So you're upset that he's gone?" North asked.

"Yes." I told them

Then they heard that there was a disturbance in Langton. They went there and what they sow was amazing. There was Jack.

"Jack. How did you get here?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know." Jack said. "One minute I'm surrounded by a shadow the next I'm here."

"Well let's just get back to the Pole." North said

"Ahh!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Somethings going on with the children's imagation." I told them

"Like what?" Bunny asked.

That's when I transported us to another dimension. This dimension was filled with doors.

"What is this place?" Tooth asked.

"This is the imagation dimension." I told them.

"Um, It's just a huge wall." Bunny said

"What is going on?" I asked myself.

"What do you mean?" North asked

"All the doors are closed. They should be opened. That's why I can't find anyone imagation. I don't understand how someone could close all of these doors." I told them. "You guy's should go back to the Pole."

"What about you?" Jack asked

Sandy showed a question mark above his head made out of sand.

"I have to stay here and open all of these doors." I told them

"What why?" Bunny asked

"As I said this is the imagation dimension. This is where all the imagation comes from and with the doors closed like this there will be no imagation ever again." I told them.

"Ok, but don't be long." Tooth told me

"Wow, nice one Tooth. It may take a while." I told her

Finally I finished and went back to the Pole.

"So now you're done. Took you a while." North said

"Well ya, that was the entire imagation of the entire world. It's also hard to navigate that place it's like a maze." I told her.

 _ **Well that's the third chapter hoped you liked it tried my best sorry about breaking the tension of Jack's disappearance so early but couldn't think of where to go on that. So let's see what happens next chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Past Wished Firgotten

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians unfortunately.**

"Ok so I just want to know, how in the world do you and Nightmare know each other!?" Bunny asked loudly.

"I guess I owe you guys an apology." I admitted. "So it was along time ago. Me and Nightmare, well we went under different names, my name was Myla, Nightmare's name was Reilly. We were best friends..."

IN THE STORY

"Hey, Reilly what'ch want to do?" Asked Myla

"How about, we play into the woods." Reilly suggested

"Oh ya great idea." Myla agreed. "I call being Little Red Riding Hood."

"I'll be the wolf." Reilly called. "I get to eat you."

"NOOO!" Myla said jokingly.

The two friends had so much fun and just didn't want the day to be over.

"Myla, dinners ready." Myla's mother called.

"Coming mother, also can Reilly stay for dinner?" Myla asked.

"As long as it's alright with her parents." Myla's mother told them.

So Reilly went and asked her mother. "She said I could." Reilly told Myla happily.

"Yes!" Myla shouted with joy.

So after they were done with dinner they went outside.

"Hey Myla, I dare you to go out into the woods." Reilly said after a bit of playing Into The Woods.

"But Reilly you know were not supposed to go in the woods." Myla said.

"Whatever, fine be a sacredly cat." Reilly taunted.

This made Myla angry. "Fine I'll go if you come with me."

"Alright let's go then." Reilly said.

So the started to go into the woods. They kept hearing sound and got really scared. Then they saw a movement in the bushes. Then they saw something pop out and they both screamed. It was a huge wolf and started to walk towards them. So they both started to run but then Reilly started to slow down.

"Reilly come on." Myla encouraged.

"I can't I'm to tirred." Reilly told Myla. "Go on with out me."

"No, let's play a game." Myla said. "We're in the forest and we need to got to the... uh... temple so we can shut off the... uh... traps."

"Oh well then lead the way." Reilly said.

"No you go only you can shut off the traps." Myla told Reilly.

"But-" Reilly tried to object.

"Go you need to turn off the traps." Myla said.

So Reilly left and went toward the houses and then she turned and didn't see Myla follow.

SO THAT'S A RAP. SHORT I KNOW BUT STILL I HOPE IT'S GOOD ENOUGH.


End file.
